


Under The Pale Moon

by AJ_Jesterdude_Gone_Wild



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Beach Sex, I sort of. gave up writing it towards the end which is why the ending SUCKS sorry abt. that, M/M, Oral Sex, slight butt stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 09:20:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18891697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJ_Jesterdude_Gone_Wild/pseuds/AJ_Jesterdude_Gone_Wild
Summary: Dave is with Karkat on a beach date! Cute.





	Under The Pale Moon

Dave watched the ocean’s waves roll in, crash upon the sandy shore, and be pulled back in by the next wave. The sounds of it were quite calming, and the reflection of the stars overhead splashed in the dark water. Perfect place to have a date. He pulled out a towel, and set it down on the ground, and sat down on it, patting beside him.

 

“C’ mon Karkles, sit down with me.” He invited a shy smile on his face.

 

“Alright alright, I am!” Karkat grunted hurriedly taking a seat on the already sand dusted towel.

 

The two were shirtless and in their swimsuits. It was quite a hot night there. Dave’s lithe body was peppered with freckles, and scars, along with slight muscles. He could be classified as a hunkish twink. Karkat, however, wasn’t so skinny. He was chubby, something Dave had always adored about him. His jet black hair was always a curly mess, and his horns just barely peaked out from the mop.

 

Dave grabbed Karkat’s hand and held it in his own. Karkat sighed, and leaned onto the Strider, and began to ever so quietly began to purr. Dave smiled wide. He loved it when he purred, he was just one big cat. Cats are cute. Karkat is  _ very  _ cute. Karkat’s eyes fluttered shut. Dave shook his hand to keep him awake. He didn’t bring his boyfriend out here for just some nice little hand-holding and napping.

 

“Hey, Karks?” He asks.

 

“Yeah?” The bigger boy grumbles.

 

“I have an idea.” He says, a devilish grin on his face. Karkat groans.

 

“You have some of the worst ideas, you know that?”

 

“Yeah. But this one is a good one, trust me.”

 

“You always say that,” Karkat says, and sits upright. “So what is this brilliant idea of yours, huh?”

 

Dave rubbed his hands together. 

 

“Okay, here’s the plan, hear me out. I propose, that we get it on, right here, on this towel.” Dave leaned back, a satisfied look on his face like he had just proved a major point.

 

“That is, without question, the worst idea I’ve ever heard.” Karkat denied.

 

“Oh please, it’d be fun!”

 

“No! We can’t do it out here for a number of reasons. Number one, this is a public place. Number two, there are other people here!!!” Karkat shouted, pointing to a small gathering of 3 carapaces, all dersites.

 

“Karkat, relax, trust me, it’ll be fine. It’s just those 3 dudes, and they probably won’t hear us if we’re quiet enough.” Dave reassured. 

 

“Ugh. Whatever, fine. Get your stupid trunks off and let’s just do this already.”

 

“Yes sir, Captain Karkat, sir.” Dave jokes, moving his hands down to the waistband of his red swim trunks. 

 

He slid them off, moving them down to his left foot, where he then just flung it off somewhere. He could worry about that later. Karkat stood up to take his off, but before he did so he looked around nervously. Karkat slid his down and set them beside the towel, his member now exposed. Both of theirs were.

 

Dave’s member was nice, a total of 6.5 inches when hard. He was circumcised, but that didn’t really matter to him. Karkat, however, didn’t have anything close to a human penis. He had a bulge. And a nice one, at that. The long, red tentacle-like member was 6.9 and curled at the end just a tad. Dave was fascinated with it the first time he saw it. He still wasn’t fully used to it.

 

“You gonna stop gawking or what?” Karkat grunted, arms crossed.

 

Dave shook his head, snapping back to reality. He lied down, and gently grasped Karkat’s bulge, and guided it to his mouth. 

 

“Remember, Karks, be quiet, or else we’ll get some visitors,” Dave said, and then he began to take the 6.9 members into his mouth.

 

He did it slowly, like eating a candy cane. Karkat let out a muffled, deep moan, and put his free hand on Dave’s head, egging him on. Dave did so, getting all of it into his mouth, for once. Dave grabbed his own member and began to stroke himself slowly, while Karkat complimented him, messing up his hair. Suddenly, Karkat flipped Dave over onto his chest. 

 

“Ow. Could’ve told me you wanted me to flip, dude.”   
  
“Blah blah, whatever. We’re doing this, Strider.”

 

Karkat used his spit to lube up Dave’s back entrance, and slowly pushed his wriggling member inside. Dave gripped the edges of the towel and clenched his teeth. He still wasn’t used to this. It hurt.

 

“Hey, ow, Karks? What’s the safeword this time around?”

 

“Mhmph, what it’s always been, dumbass, it’s apple juice.”   
  
“Okay. Apple juice.”   
  
“Really?”

 

“Yes, really.”

 

“Fine.”   
  


Karkat pulled out, and Dave sat back up.

 

“Sorry, man.” Dave apologized.

 

“It’s okay, we can try again later if you’d like.”

 

“That’d be fun.”

 

“Aw, fuck. There’s sand all in my ass now.”   
  
Dave laughed. 


End file.
